


Changes

by startwithsparks



Series: MMOM 2014 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startwithsparks/pseuds/startwithsparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky drags Steve out behind the bar for a little getting-reacquainted time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

The door to the pub swung shut behind them with the faint creak of well-worn hinges, dampening the revelry and noise behind them to little more than a faint murmur. Bucky tugged his jacket tighter around him against the slight evening chill. It wasn't nearly as pristine as it was the first time he'd pulled it on - a few frayed threads around the cuffs, some loose buttons - but that seemed fitting considering his own state. Steve stood next to him in his crisp uniform, every line impeccable and not a hair out of place. It was strange how easy it was for him to get used to this shiny new Steve, but despite his new-found stature and strength, he carried himself no different now that he always had: quiet, as diminutive as someone who now towered six foot tall could possibly be, but never unassuming. Whatever they'd done to him had changed so much, but saved the parts that had always drawn Bucky to him.

He scuffed his boots lightly against the ground, the slight crunch of loose stone gritting together under his foot. It was the only sound in the otherwise still night, and back here in the base of the alleyway, the streetlights barely reached them either. All it had required to get Steve out here was a faint smirk and a nod, though he had never needed any more than that. He thought maybe the serum would have made Steve bolder, more willing to initiate these clandestine moments, but he remained as delightfully clueless as he'd ever been. Bucky had to admit that he sort of liked that, being able to beckon Captain America into a filthy alley with little more than a nod.

Rolling his shoulders off the wall, he turned towards Steve and shot him a half-cocked grin. "How much time do you think we have before they come looking for us?"

Steve dragged his hand over the back of his hair, a smile creeping its way onto his face, "As far gone as they are, I'm fairly sure they won't notice at all."

"Good."

There didn't need to be any more conversation than that; there had never been. Bucky turned, closing the short distance between them in just a couple steps, and pinned his hand on the wall next to Steve's shoulder. Steve cleared his throat and fidgeted with the buttons on the front of his uniform, still sharp and polished, not so much unwilling to make the next move as he was waiting to see if Bucky would simply take the decision from him. He did. Whatever patience he might have had before was lost in exhaustion and one too many beers. In his mind, there wasn't time to dally, not when they could be called away at any moment. They were in the middle of a war, men did what they needed to do, and right now Bucky's mouth needed desperately to be pressed against Steve's.

That was another thing that hadn't changed. For all that the body against his felt new, the taste of Steve's lips and the way they fit against his own was the same as it always had been. There was even something familiar in the way Steve's hands grasped at Bucky's hips and how he still seemed like he was trying to catch up. It was the trace of familiarity that Bucky clung to, as his hands slipped under Steve's jacket and flicked open the button on the front of his pants.

As he dragged himself away from the kiss, he caught Steve's gaze shift to the mouth of the alley nervously.

"No one's gonna come back here at this time of night," Bucky said, dragging his teeth across the smooth skin beneath Steve's jaw.

"You don't know that."

"In all the time we've done this, have we ever been caught?" he asked. Steve shook his head. "Right, then we're not gonna get caught this time either. As long as you keep your voice down."

There was something of a wicked twinkle in his eyes as he took a step back. Steve pressed his back to the wall behind him, his hands sliding up to Bucky's shoulders to steady him as he dropped down to his knees in front of Steve. He didn't care about the hard ground or the loose rocks digging into his knees, just the blush that spread rapidly across Steve's cheeks. He drew down the zip on Steve's pants and tugged the fabric apart, then slid his fingers through the tight folds of fabric to withdraw him. He gripped tight to Steve's hip with one hand, leaned forward, and slid his lips around him. He heard only a sharp intake of air, barely audible above the soft breeze past the front of the alley, but it was enough to make Bucky smirk around him.

Steve's hands slid through his hair and tangled among the strands, helping guide him to a rhythm as Bucky's free hand swiftly pushed past his belt and into his own slacks. There was so much about this that felt different - from the hand in his hair to the feel of muscles that had never been as defined as they were now flexing under his palm. Even the way Steve gently canted his hips forward felt different to him, like it was less a futile effort to spur Bucky on faster and more an attempt to restrain himself from taking what he wanted. The sound of Steve panting above him and the taste of his skin remained unchanged, however, and Bucky managed to find a way to concentrate on the familiar. Those little twitches that Steve had never bothered trying to battle down and the feel of his tongue sliding over hard flesh, that was all he really needed anyway; enough to have his hand matching the rhythm of his mouth.

In focusing all his attention on Steve, his own pleasure seemed like an afterthought, but it was the reason he'd dragged his friend out here in the first place - to do something about the knot of tension that had been slowly building all night. Though he tried to convince himself that this was just the first time in a while he'd considered his own needs a priority, all Steve had to do was walk into the bar to show him how wrong he was. There had been opportunities before and certainly the urge to take things into his own hands, but it was just so much _better_ when he was with the other man. Why would he settle for something less when he could have this? It didn't matter that it was his own hand working him off, not when he had the feel of Steve's nails dragging against his scalp and the steady flex of his thighs under Bucky's hands.

And he could make all the excuses that he wanted to about how long it had been or how much stamina Steve had now, but the truth was that he'd been so desperate to have this moment again, that he didn't even think about trying to hold back. What point was there in it? He had to drag himself off Steve for a moment when he felt himself about to spill over, his free hand sliding into place where his mouth had temporarily abandoned. Above him, he heard an almost pleased groan and leaned back far enough on his heels that Steve could look down between them and watch. His hand slid down from Bucky's hair to his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze, fingers raking across fabric to grab Bucky's coat in his fist and drag him forward again.

A chuckle was interrupted by Steve pushing past his lips again, while Bucky fumbled to tuck himself away. Whatever brief embarrassment Bucky might have felt at losing control so quickly was forgotten as Steve let go of the restraint he was struggling to hold onto and let urgency take over instead.


End file.
